A sleepover to last
by Theyashi7
Summary: Button and sweetiebelle


A sleepover to last

By: theyashi7

Our story starts at buttons, the young colt button mash and foal sweetiebelle are 15, and button is working on fighting a difficult boss in a game and sweetiebelle is watching and cheering him on. "CMON BUTTON YOU GOT THIS" she said. He finally defeats the boss and turns around to look at sweetiebelle and caught a glimpse of her marehood through her skirt."um sweetiebelle, I can see up your skirt" He said. She blushed and quickly turned around in embarrassment."hey it's ok I enjoyed the view" he said. She ran over and hid underneath a blanket out of embarrassment. "Did you not want me to see or something?" He said. "No button I'm embarrassed"she said. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you"he said as he tried to hide his boner. She giggled and blushed "I see what your trying to hide" she said. "Y-you do" he said. "Does this mean you like me because rarity told me that that only happens when a stallion likes a mare"she said. "And that's true sweetiebelle" he said. "I have an idea"she said. "W-what is it" he said. "Well it's this thing I've seen rarity do with other stallions it looks like they are slamming their bodies together but it feels good"she said. At first he was hesitant but than said "w-what do we do than." "Well there's something I've seen her do before that" she said. He tilts his head in confusion. She blushed than spoke "well it's kinda like I put my mouth on your thing." "Well it's worth a shot" he said. He pulled his pants down revealing his half erect cock. Sweetiebelle slowly inches towards his member and said nervously "are you sure about this button? What if your mom walks in." Without hesitation he said "she won't I lock my door at night. plus she's sleeping anyway." "Ok here goes nothing" she said. She nuzzled his half erect cock. He gets instantly full on erect almost hitting her in the muzzle. She moved her head to get a full view and looked him in the eyes and said "someone's excited." "Yea" he said blushing. Sweetiebelle begins to lick the shaft of his erect cock, slowly making her way to the tip. But as she gets to the tip she stops for a second than starts to suckle on the tip of his cock. He moans slightly, she then starts to suck his erect cock her small foal mouth almost barely fitting around it, she slowly moves up and down only getting to his medial ring. She goes back up almost scared and is gasping for breath, "I couldn't breath it's so big" she said. In a calming voice button said "it's ok sweetie, it felt good and you can go at your own pace." She than tried to go farther than his medial ring but couldn't get there, than a thought came into her mind ("I'm in heat I can have a foal or a colt"). So she acted on these thoughts and said to button "I've done my share it's time you do yours." She than proceeded to remove her skirt slowly, revealing her small unmature wet marehood. She bent down in anticipation and said "I'm waiting button". But forgot button has never heard of sex this was the first time he's probably seen a vagina. So he said sacredly "w-what do you want me to do to you?". She sat up and proceeded to play with his cock while she told him what to do next, "well most stallions rarity takes home end up taking there thing and stick it in m-my pussy." He than sacredly said "o-ok I'll try." Sweetiebelle than jumps up on buttons bed and puts her plot in the air and says slowly and sexually "button are you coming?" He jumps up on the bed after her and thus mounts her sloppily but she helps him using her magic. She says to button concerned "button be slow please this is my first time with a colt. She thinks back to when she lost her virginity to spike and said to herself ("dragon cock is way different than a colt cock"). Button exclaims "it's my first time too." He proceeds to insert his cock into her slowly, she moans into one of buttons pillows and says "ah button your so big." "It's not even all the way in" he said, and continued to shove his cock farther in. She stopped him, his cock has hit as far as she can handle, or at least as far as she thought she could handle. "That's as far as I can take button" she said. "O-ok" he said as he moaned " it feels so good so far." "Now button move in and out slowly, that's what I've seen rarity have done to her" She said. He slowly pulled his huge colt cock in and out gradually speeding up as he went on. "I like this" he said, sweetiebelle bit the pillow she had been moaning into and mumbled into the pillow "I love this". Button sped up slightly sweetiebelle moaned once more before lifting her head up and saying "b-button I want you to fuck me, FUCK ME FASTER BUTTON!" Button sped up more thus managing to get the rest of his cock inside her wet marehood. She moaned out loud before thinking ("he went fully in, oh my god what's this feeling, it's so much different than what I felt when I did this with spike, I feel love.") "ah button I'm gonna cum soon" she said, "what's that?" he exclaimed. "Just keep going and you'll find out" she said, she thought again("OMG he doesn't even know what cumming is.") "my mom never had _the talk_ with me yet if that's what it's called" he said. "Ah I'm getting closer ~mmmmmm~ button when you feel the best you can while doing this stay inside I don't wanna ruin this, this is the best I've ever felt" She said not thinking. Button came inside of sweetiebelle he was completely oblivious to what has happened and kept thrusting. "Button don't stop I'm so close" she thought to herself again as she felt buttons warm loud shoot inside her ("omg he's still going and not stopping, spike stopped when he came.") button went pounding on "is this good sweetie" he said exhausted, sweetiebelle came and moaned the loudest she ever has and was scared she had woken up buttons mom. " ah ah button stop I'm finished, now pull out slowly please" she said, he pulls out slowly and a mixture of sweetiebelles juices and cum shoots out of her marehood and covered his cock. "I-is that cum?" He questioned, "Yea button and when you cum inside it makes a mare pregnant but only when we're in heat and button guess what" she answered, "what" he responded. She got up and kissed him then as she pulled away she said "I'm in heat" "m-my moms gonna kill me" he said In a nervous scramble which led to him passing out. "Oh shit what have I done" she said to herself, she looked at the passed out button and said "eh might as well make the best of it." She than snuggled on top of button and fell asleep. The next morning button awakes first to see that sweetiebelle is snuggled up on top of him, about 2 minutes later sweetiebelle woke up "good morning button" she said. Button said good morning and tried to get up but sweetiebelle held him down "sweetiebelle let me go" he said, "no button we need to talk, look I love you and planned last night in my mind and was thinking the whole time I want him and his child" she said. "Oh" he responded, "button I tricked you because I know that you've never heard of sex before because you only talk to me and featherweight, and I love you but I want you to love me back and this was the only way to ensure that."she said "I do love you" he answered, she sat up and helped button up as well she looked into his eyes and kissed him and didn't back away for a good minute, after the kiss she looked at the clock and saw that it said 5:30amand said "your moms probably still asleep wanna get cleaned up" "yeah" he answered. "Cmon let's take a shower" she said as she grabbed his hoof and ran towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower and let it run till some steam appeared. "Button I really am in heat and don't know if I'm pregnant or even if I can have a foal this young i mean for celestia's sake we're 15! But if I am pregnant or can have a foal I'm glad it was with you" she said. She tackled him kissing him all over while giggling, "me too" he responded "let's shower and keep last night between us ok" she said as she winked and walked into into the shower steam and disappeared, button than followed in after her. Three months after that night it was the last day of school and all the students were walking out of the school, sweetiebelle walked to her normal spot where she waited for button everyday but today was different she had news. She saw button from a distance "BUTTTTTTTOOOOOONNNNN" she yelled, button came trotting to her foalfriend and sweetiebelle hugged him and kissed him. She saw his eyes glance down at her tummy lump "button guess what" she said "no way" he answered he knew the answer even before she said it but she said it anyway. "He he ya I'm pregnant and I already talked this over with rarity because there's no way I could hide this, but she said she was happy for me and that she supports me, but she suggested we tell your mom" She told him. "No she won't be ok with this" he said, "oh stop being so scared of your mom let's go" she said back. She kissed him and took his hoof and walked him to his house, they walk up to the door and before sweetiebelle knocks she looks back at button and says "here we go." They open the door and buttons mom speaks from a distance "button dear is that you?" "Yes mom" he answered. "Hi button honey oh and hi sweetiebelle how was school you two" his mom said "fine, we have to tell you something" he snapped back "what is that honey" she said in response. " I'm a father" he exclaimed, "w-what your joking right" she said nervously, "no I'm not, sweetie show her" he said. Sweetiebelle listening to button moved to the side to show her her stomach lump "ms mash this is true I'm going to have a foal with my button" she says, Button smiles as they nuzzle each other. "Well this is certainly a surprise. button dear, I'm glad this has happened" she exclaimed. "WHAT" sweetiebelle said, "yes sweetiebelle I'm glad" buttons mom said. "I'm glad this happened because ever since button was young I knew that you were going to be a troubling child, and now you've done this, but I support you and I'll have to talk to rarity about this"she said. Sweetiebelle corrected her "ms mash I've already talked to rarity about this, now of you don't mind me and button are going to go to buttons room and talk bye ms mash" "bye you two" buttons mom said as they walked to buttons room. "That went well" sweetiebelle said, "yeah" button responded, "ok look we need to talk about how we're gonna do this" she said. They talk for hours and hours, days go by, months go by as they get closer and closer till about 6 months later where sweetiebelle is in the hospital about to give birth. Button was extremely nervous, sweetiebelle who was in the bed looked over to button and said "it's time" while shedding a tear or two button responded "I'm not ready" sweetiebelle took buttons hoof and placed it on her stomach and said "he's ready." Sweetiebelle started breathing heavily "ah he's coming" she said pushing, she was breathing heavier and heavier through the breathing she said "button I love you." "I love you too" he responds, "ahhhhh" sweetiebelle screams as you hear a cry. The room goes silent and all that is heard is a loud long beep coming from the heart monitor connected to sweetiebelle. "W-what does that mean?" Button exclaimed, "button honey she's dead" buttons mom says with a tear, "no she can't be" button says as he starts to cry. The nurse walks back in and handed button his child "button your now a father of a beautiful young colt" the nurse said. "He has my eyes, her horn, and my hair with her hair colors mixed with mine" said button with cries of sadness and happiness, "button honey we'll handle this together me and you like it's always been" said his mom, this only made him cry harder. He gave his mom the child and ran over to sweetiebelle and tried to wake her up, rarity walked up behind him and put a hoof on his shoulder, you were able to see the makeup running down her face and said "button darling she's gone". Button got up on the bed and snuggled up next to sweetiebelle for the last time and said "I love you forever."

Jump to About 2 years later the little colt named sweet-one was sleeping and calmly awoke and spoke his first word which was "sweetie." When button heard this he shed tears. Now Let's jump ahead about 18 years button is a full grown stallion now and so is sweet-one but only slightly smaller than button, and one day after sweet-one got back from his job at twilights castle helping with the library. And on that day after work he got home and decided to shuffle through the house books and than found a book labeled buttons love with a hand stitched heart in the cover. He opened it to discover pictures of sweetiebelle and button and than he found in the middle of the book a picture of sweetiebelle and button kissing placed on a heart printed page and when he saw this picture he started to cry, button overheard from the kitchen and came trotting into the living room to see what was wrong and asked "sweet-one what's wrong?" He responded sadly "what was mom like?" Button looked at him with big puppy dog eyes and said starting to tear up "she was wonderful and would have loved to see the stallion you've become" he than sat in his chair that he always sat in and said in a old stallion Impression trying to lighten the mood "let me tell you a story, it's time you know what happened." Our story starts at buttons, the young colt button mash and foal sweetiebelle are 15...


End file.
